RWBY Fanfic Dillon Goo X Shane Newville NSFW
by JoseJuanAntonio
Summary: Dillon and Shane get into some hot, homoerotic action in the mocap room ;)


Dillon X Shane

NOTE: THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES. IT IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, OR MEANT TO BE SLANDEROUS. IF ANYONE'S NAME MENTIONED HERE WANTS THIS POST TO BE REMOVED I WILL DO SO.

It was a cold, saturday night. Dillon and Shane are the only ones in the Rooster Teeth building, and they're working hard on the next RWBY fight scene. Dillon's heart's racing now. He sees Shane, sitting right next to him, working away, but he can't concentrate on the screen in front of him anymore. It's just too much. Shane's presence, his masculine aroma and glorious beard are all that's on Dillon's mind at this point.

Shane catches Dillon staring at him, completely oblivious to what's going on. Dillon looks away, swiftly, not wanting to be caught. He notices something's up, he's just not sure exactly what. He goes ahead and asks Dillon if he wanted to go to the Mocap room, get some coffee, and do the next moves for the fight. Dillon blushes, fumbles on his words, and replies,

"S-s-sure!"

At this point, Shane is confused as to why Dillon's acting this way. The only logical conclusion he can make up in his mind is that he must be fanboying. It is, after all, only Dillon's second day.

Dillon follows Shane into the mocap room. There's an espresso machine, where he prepares two cups of coffee. One for him, one for Shane. He pours out some hazelnut coffee creamer for himself and asks Shane how he'd like his.

"Black, please," Shane responds.

Dillon brings Shane his coffee, and they sit at a table, in the right corner of the studio. Shane takes a sip of his coffee, and accidentally spills some on his beard and clothes.

"I'll get that for you!" Dillon shouts, almost in an automatic, maid-like manner. He runs over to another table to grab a roll of paper towels, and rushes back to Shane's aid. He starts drying the stains off his trousers and shirt, but it's no use.

"It's no biggie," Shane said, trying not to worry Dillon.

"Are you sure?" Dillon responded, upset with himself for not being able to help him sooner.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna be in the mocap suit anyway, I'll go ahead and switch into that now."

Shane walks over to the closet, where they keep the special uniforms. He begins undressing, taking his shirt and shorts off, left in only his underwear.

Dillon is flabbergasted. He'd never felt this extreme attraction for another man before. He looks at Shane, and sees his glorious, rock hard abs. His hairy man boobs outstretch from his chest, and his nipples are rock hard. His arms have a nice tone and shape to them.

Shane notices Dillon acting odd, and is a little worried now.

"What's wrong dude? Are you okay?" Shane walks over to him, and places his hand on his shoulder. Dillon's skin tone changes from yellow to a bright rose red real fast.

"I… I…"

Dillon can smell Shane's breath. It has a strong coffee aroma to it. Dillon leans closer, and touches Shane's chin. He can feel the ruffles under his fingers, the rough texture of the hair. He leans in on Shane to lock lips.

They stay that way for what has to be at least 30 seconds. Shane pulls away.

"Shane… I-.. I-"

Shane puts his finger on Dillon's mouth, shushing him.

"Dillon, shh, it's fine."

He sits down on his knees, and begins unbuckling Dillon's belt. Dillon blushes, extremely embarrassed. Shane whips it out, and it's already rock hard, (Even though it's rather small. But that's besides the point)

"I see, you're already pretty excited." Shane lets a tiny grin escape from his mouth.

" I- Uh… Uh I'm sorry ."

Shane opens his mouth wide, and goes full in, throat deep. He can feel Dillon's shaft at the back of his throat, but he's fairly experienced so it's not a big deal. Dillon releases his manly juices almost immediately, and Shane swallows it all, whole.

Shane slips off his remaining clothes (Well, there wasn't much left anyway) and bends over.

"Put it in me, Dillon!"

Dillon, extremely horny, goes right in, raw. Shane winces in pain, but he goes through with it, for Dillon's sake.

They go in and out, back and forth, and Shane's genitals continue to shake beneath him. Dillon goes in, so hard, that Shane's anus literally starts to bleed. He can feel the burning sensation run course throughout his entire body. So much blood comes out though, that it almost acts as if it was a self supporting lubricant.

"It… It hurts! But I LOVE IT!" Shane shouts, not expecting anyone to catch them. But then, Barbara, the voice of Yang, walks in.

"What… The actual fuck are you guys doing in here? I didn't know we were doing RWBY Hentai! If you need a mocap performer, you know you could've just asked me, right?"

"B-Barb! What're you doing here?!" Shane asks, surprised and scared all at the same time.

She runs over, and begins stripping, inviting herself right in without even asking.

"Well come on boys! What are you afraid of?" Barb asks, taunting them.

Dillon loses his boner, and so does Shane.

"Oh, come on? What are you, fucking gay?" Barb grabs Shanes cock, and rips it clean off. He screams in complete and utter agony.

"BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dillon shouts, upset that she had hurt his boyfriend. Dillon starts doing some of his dance moves, back in the day when he was a professional ballerina. He straight up does a 720 degree spinning roundhouse kick, knocking her out.

Dillon goes up to Shane, crying.

"Baby, are you okay?" Dillon asks, in his worrisome, motherly voice.

"You're beautiful inside and don't let that ruin your dreams! You're a bottom, right? You don't need it anyway!"

"Yeah… I'll be fine… It was a good fuck, dude. I love you." Shane passes out on the floor from blood loss.

Dillon grabs shane's now detached dick, screaming,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

5 months later, Shane's dead, from both anal and dick aids. They never got to marry, unfortunately. Dillon later gets severe aids, Diabetes, and a severe loss of respect from the animation community for not reading the fucking fanfiction x) The end

Love you, Dillon and shane 3 3


End file.
